Minha Rainha
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Daenerys tem algumas perguntas a fazer para Sansa Stark antes dela retornar a Winterfell - future!fic - Sansa/Margaery, Sansa/Daenerys


_N/A : Ligeiramente ooc, porque apesar de eu conseguir imaginar a Sansa e a Daenerys formando uma amizade é bem difícil imaginar a Sansa sendo tão aberta a respeito do que está passando na sua cabeça como ela é nessa fic, principalmente com alguém com tanto poder quanto a Dany. _

**Minha Rainha **

Quando a Senhora de Winterfell entrou na sala do trono a Rainha ordenou que o chefe da sua guarda real se retirasse para lhes dar privacidade, isso não era muito comum, Daenerys Targaryen sabia da possibilidade de ainda haverem assassinos por todo lugar e não confiava em muitas pessoas para ficar sozinha sem a proteção de seus guardas ou de seus dragões, mas Sansa Stark era uma dessas pessoas.

"Vossa Graça" 'Sansa disse fazendo a reverência apropriada.

"Senhora Stark"

Após Sir Barristan sair Daenerys andou até ela a abraçou e acrescentou "Sansa"

"Eu ouvi que você desejava a minha presença"

"Você ouviu certo"

"Para se despedir ?"

"Sim"

"Mas não exclusivamente para isso, certo ?"

"Sim, novamente, você parece saber muito sobre como a mente de reis funcionam"

"Ou talvez eu apenas saiba como a sua mente especificamente funciona Dany"

"Você me chamou de Dany"

"Minhas desculpas vossa graça"

"Não precisa se desculpar, eu gostei, você não me chamava desse jeito desde o fim da guerra, eu não percebi mas acho que eu estava sentindo um pouco de falta Quem sabe a minha loucura Targaryen esteja finalmente se manifestando por sentir qualquer tipo de nostalgia por aquela época, mas acredito que se tivemos nos conhecido em uma situação mais favorável o seu apoio, e a sua amizade não teriam significado tanto. Tem certeza que não posso convencê-la a continuar no Porto Real por mais alguns meses ?"

"Winterfell precisa de um Stark"

"Eles tem a sua irmã"

"Arya deve estar entediada de seus deveres lá, e tecnicamente falando ela é uma Baratheon agor, não uma Stark"

"Tecnicamente ?"

"Você pode ter feito de Gendry um Baratheon, mas deve estar ciente que muitos continuaram o vendo como apenas um bastardo"

"Sim, mas eu duvido que alguém desafiara publicamente a legitimidade de seu nome enquanto ele tiver o meu apoio"

"E certamente não enquanto você tiver os seus dragões"

"Se fosse outra pessoa além de você que dissesse isso talvez eu viria a considerar a possiblidade de cortar sua língua pelo desrespeito"

"A língua deles seria sua para você fazer oque desejar, assim como a minha é"

"Bom"

"Do que mais vossa graça deseja falar a respeito ?"

"Margaery Tyrell"

Daenerys notou que Sansa pareceu ficar um pouco tensa.

"O que tem ela ?"

"Você intercedeu por ela, eu quero saber o motivo"

"Os Tyrells ainda são uma família poderosa, uma das mais ricas de Westeros, Willas ainda está vivo e pelo que eu entendo é muito afeiçoado a sua irmã, os ganhar como seus inimigos seria imprudente"

"Uma resposta que faz perfeito sentido politicamente, mas eu vi o medo nos seus olhos quando sugeriram a execução dela, aquilo não foi racional, aquilo foi emocional"

Sansa apenas continuou a encarando.

"Você não precisa ter medo Sansa isso não é um julgamento, eu só quero entender o porque"

"Ela foi gentil comigo"

"Apenas isso ?"

Sansa hesitou por um momento.

"Ela me fez feliz em uma época em que só havia tristeza na minha vida, eu estou bem ciente que é provável que a nossa amizade só tenha acontecido pelo interesse de sua família em Winterfell, e que assim como todos os outros ela talvez só quisesse me usar, mas ao invés de usar ameaças, medo e dor ela usou gentileza e esperança, ela me fez sonhar com flores e me fez sorrir. Talvez seja por momentos de qualquer felicidade terem sido tão raros em minha vida desde que deixei Winterfell quando menina, mas eu não consigo odiá-la, não agora e com toda certeza não pelo resto da minha vida"

"Sim, mas ela poderia ser mandada para as irmãs silenciosas, ainda seria um destino bem misericordioso, mas você pediu para leva-la para Winterfell como sua convidada"

"Eu lembro do dia em que eu recebi o convite para vê-la pela primeira vez, eu não tinha a menor idéia do que ela queria comigo, mas eu lembro de pensar como o povo a amava, se ela queria que eu a amasse também.u"Eu inda não tenho certeza se esse foi o seu objetivo, mas se for ela certamente o alcançoi

"E você quer que ela te ame também ?"

"Talvez. Sim. Eu sinto muito"

"Você não precisa se desculpar, eu aprecio a sua honestidade"

Daenerys a olhou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Eu queria que você não tivesse que ir embora, na verdade eu queria que você tivesse nascido um homem para que eu pudesse fazer de você o meu rei. Se bem que pensando um pouco talvez isso não fosse necessário, todos sabem que os Targaryens não seguem as mesmas leis dos homens, casamos entre o nosso sangue a séculos e muitos reis tiveram mais de uma esposa, ter você como minha rainha talvez não seria algo tão estranho assim quando comparado a poligamia e incesto"

"Isso é uma proposta ?"

"Depende da sua resposta"

Sansa pareceu um pouco triste por um momento mas depois encarou a sua rainha e disse :

"Eu lhe agradeço, mas eu quero Winterfell bem mais do que quero um coroa, e eu não poderia ter o meu lar e você ao mesmo tempo"

"Eu sei, mas seria um mundo bem mais justo se você pudesse"

"Sim Dany, seria"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


End file.
